onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Dragon D. Ryuko
Dragon D. Ryuko est une des personnages que je me suis crée dans One Piece :) Ryuko signifiant "Enfant de Dragon". Mon deuxième personnage s'appelle Dragon D. Yûki, c'est la mère de Ryuko, le père c'est Ace ! Et ouais ! Bon bah salut les gens ! Moi c'est Ryuko et bienvenue sur mon profil ! Je ferais quelques fois des pites remarques de rien du tout ! (Et j'adore mettre des points d'exclamation ! Je sais pas pourquoi !')' Ma page est...Euh... RP. ''(RolePlay) (Si t'as toujours pas compris va sur Wikipédia...).' One Piece est mon manga préféré, avant c'était Naruto, mais ça c'était avant. Mes mangas préférés sont: 1- One piece ''(J'viens d'vous l'dire mais bon... Bref, passons !!) 2- Fairy Tail/Naruto (Ouais je sais pas qui choisir...) 3- Bleach (Je commence à peine à m'y habituer ! No questions on this manga, please !) En ce moment, le manga que je suis tout particulièrement: Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail. Bonne visite ! (See you !) PS: Toutes personnes citées n'existent pas (Yuki, Ryuko, Julie Weelner, Darlies, etc...) Description | nomj = ドラゴン・D・ユキ | nomr = Doragon Dī Yuki | nomf = Dragon D. Yûki | première = Chapitre 1, Episode 2 | affiliation = Equipage du Voile Blanc (anciennement) Equipage de Barbe Blanche (anciennement) Equipage du Chapeau de Paille | occupation = Capitaine (anciennement), Capitaine de la 3e flotte de Barbe Blanche (anciennement), Chanteuse | voj = Iro Kowasada | vof = Julie Weelner | âge = 21 ans (avant ellipse) 23 ans (après ellipse) | naissance = 16 Décembre | taille = 1m 87 (avant l'ellipse) 1m 96 (après l'ellipse) | prime = 600 000 000 (avant l'ellipse) 700 000 000 (après l'ellipse) }} Yûki a 23 ans (Après l'ellipse) elle a eu Ryuko avec Ace et elle SURKIFF les sushis *.* Depuis qu'elle est enfant, Yûki a un faible pour Ace, sachant qu'ils se connaissent depuis leurs naissance :o ...Yûki s'énerve rapidement comme Nami Mais sait être sérieuse quand il le faut. Ah et Yûki faisait partis de deux équipages (Mugiwaras et B.B) mais elle a quitté l'équipage de B.B après la bataille à Marineford. Yûki a un caractère très "Fun" (Ex: Elle rigole quand Chopper croit aux mensonges d'Usopp, ou quand Luffy imite Zoro, Sanji ou Chopper). C'est une fille facile à vivre qui s'amuse à la moindre pointe d'amusement (Sans blague...). En gros elle a un mélange entre le caractère de Robin et de Nami. Sa prime est de 600 000 000 berrys avant l'ellipse et 700 000 000 berrys après l'ellipse (sa prime à augmenté durant la bataille de Marineford), sa prime était déjà assez élevée lorsqu'elle était capitaine du Voile Blanc. Ryuko a 19 ans (Après l'ellipse) , elle adore les sushis et c'est une dragonne sous l'apparence humaine, elle fait partie de l'équipage de... BARBE BLANCHE GWAHAHAHA !!! Hum.... Ryuko a fait le voyage avec les Chapeau de Paille lors de l'arc Île des Hommes-Poissons. Mais, elle repartie au près de l'Équipage de Barbe Blanche /!\ Ryuko n'apparaît qu'après l'ellipse ! Prime inconnue ! Son identité doit rester entre l'équipage des Mugiwaras et de Barbe Blanche (Imaginez si le monde apprenait que Ryuko est la petite fille de Roger.... J'vous dit pas le nombre de paparazzis xD). Histoire thumb|left|292px|Yûki enfant Yûki est née humaine, avec un père humain et une mère dragon sous la forme humaine. Sa mère la laissée dans un village sur East Blue, ce village avait accueuillis Yûki... Mais 1 ans après, le village a été brûlé par un homme dont elle ne connaît pas le visage... Ensuite la jeune fille orpheline alla dans une maison inconnue, celle-ci était la demeure de Dadan et de Ace '*''Gniark*. Quand Garp vit l'enfant, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici... Mais un seul mot ne lui fit plus hésiter: "Grand-Père ". Il l'emmenat dans la maison et dit à Dadan de s'en occuper. Ace et Yûki ont alors grandit ensemble, avec Sabo et Luffy. Yûki est possédée par un démon dragon du nom de Ryuju depuis qu'elle est née. Ce n'est qu'après la mort de Ace que Yûki rencontra le démon. Sous l'emprise de la colère et de la tristesse, elle ne se maîtrisait plus et s'est donc transformée en dragon (d'où son surnom "Yûki la Dragonne"). C'est alors que Darlies intervint, cette dernière s'averait être la mère de Yûki. '''Avant que Yûki rentre dans l'équipage de Barbe B. elle avait son propre équipage: l'Equipage du "Voile Blanc" composé de 14 personnes (7 filles et 7 garçons).' L'équipage était connu' pour avoir un capitaine TRES fort (Yûki). ''Quand Yûki voulu entrer dans l'Equipage de Barbe Blanche, elle lui demanda elle-même en personne, avec du sake bien sûr.'' Yûki et Ryuko possèdent toute les deux les trois Haki depuis leur naissance. Elles sont toutes les deux des dragonnes (mère en fille :P), elles n'ont pas mangé de Fruit du Démon. Chez les dragons, la croissance des enfants est trèèèès rapide, ce qui fait qu'en 2 ans, Ryuko a l'âge, le corps, l'esprit, la mentalité d'une fille de 19 ans. Mes personnages préférés Portgas_D._Ace_Anime_Infobox.png|'Portgas D. Ace' Luffy content.gif|'Monkey D. Luffy' Nico-Robin.jpeg|'Nico Robin' 26762843150px-brook-jpg.jpg|'Brook' Nami-one-piece-16570580-600-1277.jpg|'Nami' Timeskip_Zoro.png|'Zoro' 20130811231301!Sanji_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|'Sanji' Tony Tony Chopper.png|'Tony Tony Chopper' usopp_pirate_sogeking_one_piece.png|'Usopp' Franky4.png|'Franky' Crocodile Anime Infobox.png|'Crocodile' Jinbei profil.png|'Jinbei' Sabo Anime Infobox.png|'Sabo' Aokiji FIlmZ Fullbody-1-.png|'Aokiji' Shanks3.png|'Shanks' Edward-newgate.png|'Barbe Blanche' 250px-Young roger.png|'Gol D. Roger' Smoker Punk Hazard.png|'Smoker' Tenue de Law sans son manteau .png|'Trafalgar Law' Vue complète du corps de Doflamingo .png|'Doflamingo' Et beaucoup d'autres ! Mes pages préférées - Ace Il est PRESQUE comme Luffy sauf que lui...Comment dire...Il est plus mature, intelligent, *et beau aussi* - Sanji Ah nan mais lui, il est juste EPIC (son surnom chez les Travestis: "Sanji-chou" x'D) - Luffy Me demandez pas pourquoi... x) - Franky "SUUUPEEER !!" x) et quand il est petit il est trop marrant xD (Meme grand aussi xD) - Nami Ouais bah elle, je l'aime bien quand elle "one shot" Luffy x) Sinon je la trouve cool - Chopper Il est CRO CHOU !!! *.* - Shanks J'sais pas... il est intelligent, il est calme, il est fort, il est beau (le lavabo *okjesort*) - Crocodile L'homme qui avait la plus grande classe au Monde (Enfin, je trouve) - Nico Robin C'est la plus belle ! *-* - Zoro Mr. Bushido, Marimo... Tiens, ca rime ! - Smoker Il est meugnon quand il rougit ! x) - Trafalgar Law Oï ! Troao ! Rires Rire stupide: Thé hé hé hé hé Rire mature: Fufufufufu Rire moqueur: Ayayayaya Rire explosé: Mpffr... Pouahahahahaha Rire normal: Ha ha ha ha ha Rire assez normal: Hé hé hé hé hé hé Rire diabolique/sadique: Muahahahaha/Gniark Phrases que je me répète pour rien Oi ! Omae ! Ore no nakama ni nare ! - Baka ! '- Luffy - Usopp' Aishite kurete... Arigato ! '- Ace' Nanda ? '- Luffy' Chotto Matte ! '- Nami' Sayuko ! Tatchimu kaitsutsu keo ! '- One Day (opening)' Avant ..., mais ça c'était avant. '- Krys' Roh ça va hein ! ' - Moi' Oui bon euh... Voilà quoi ! Après... Après voilà ! '- Norman' Soshite... Warera ga... Nami-san da ! '- Sanji dans le corps de Nami' Ah nan ! '- Norman' Oh ça va hein'' ! Chuis dyslexique, ok ?!'' '- Norman' Toe kitorrru ! '''- Happy (c'est beau l'amourrr)''' Openings One Day - We are - We Go - Share the World! - Hands Up! - Kokoro no Chizu - Brand New World Futilités * Yûki est la seule personne qui peut maitriser l'eau sans Fruit du Démon * Si Yûki était un animal elle serait un loup * Elle possède la plus haute prime de l'équipage (700 000 000 berrys) * Avant l'ellipse, Yûki ne pouvait pas se transformer entièrement en dragon, car elle pouvait ne plus se contrôler et s'attaquer à ses proches. Mais après l'ellipse elle y arrive sans difficultés. * Yûki signifie neige en japonais * Si elle vivait dans le monde réel elle serait Australienne * Si Yûki était une fleur, elle serait une orchidée * Elle est la seule personne à avoir changé et fait partis de 3 équipages (voile blanc, barbe blanche et chapeau de paille) * Si Yûki était une couleur elle serait le blanc * Yûki est la deuxième personne qui saigne du nez le plus dans l'histoire, la première étant Sanji * Yûki a la vue et l'ouïe TRES développées. * Si l'Equipage du Chapeau de Paille était une famille, Yûki serait la fille ainée * Elle est capable de se déplacer sur l'eau grâce à ses "pouvoirs" de maîtrise de l'eau * Yûki rencontre sa mère pour la première fois de la même façon que Naruto (Dans un moment critique) * Elle a une sorte de petite chanson quand elle est heureuse: "Saki wa ! Saki wa ! Saki-Saki-Saki wa !".